Questionable
by frappuci
Summary: Mulai sekarang, ada dua hal yang tidak disukai Yoo Seonho. Jauh dari rumah, dan orang aneh. ( byeongaris ; guanho ; yoo seonho ; lai guanlin ; guanlin x seonho ; produce101 )
1. chapter 1

**Title:** Questionable

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, friendship, romance.

 **Cast:** Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin, other produce 101 season 2 trainees.

 **Summary:** Mulai sekarang, ada dua hal yang tidak disukai Yoo Seonho. Jauh dari rumah, dan orang aneh.

 _unedited ; typos_

.

.

.

Lelaki itu terus memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana cara ia harus membujuk sang Ibu yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memaksanya agar masuk Seoul Highschool. Asal kau tau, sekolah itu berbasis asrama. Jadi, tentu dengan alasan agar anaknya ini bisa hidup mandiri.

"Apakah aku kurang mandiri?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya, tentu ia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Selama ini dia merasa tidak merepotkan Ibu. _Well,_ itu apa yang dipikirkannya–

Hanya ada dua pilihan, dan keduanya berada pada tangan Seonho, anak itu. Semua hal tentu memiliki resiko masing-masing, bukan? Tidak terkecuali pilihan-pilihannya.

Mari kita jabarkan,

1\. Jika ia (semoga) menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak perintah Ibunya, pasti dia akan kena marah dan kemungkinan besar Ibu tidak akan segan mengirimnya sendirian dengan pesawat untuk hidup di negera orang. Itu terdengar sama saja, kan? Tapi, keuntungannya adalah Ibu mungkin saja menjenguknya tiga bulan sekali. Setidaknya, itu terdengar sedikit menyenangkan.

Lalu,

2\. Kalau ia menuruti perintah Ibu, ia akan tinggal di asrama Seoul School, selama tiga tahun, bertemu orang baru sebagai _roommate_ -nya, dan hanya mendapat jatah bertatap muka dengan Ibu 5 kali hingga hari kelulusan. Tapi, tentu dia tidak akan kena _semprotan_ ibunya, dan tidak akan mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi yang dikarenakan perbedaan bahasa yang signifikan.

Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk diajak bekerja, Seonho memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, menarik selimut sampai puncak kepalanya dan terlelap. Yang jelas, masih dengan pikiran yang sedikit banyak mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Rasanya sangat familiar, tangan yang bertengger pada pipinya ini. Seonho memaksa sepasang netranya terbangun, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali karena cahaya yang datang secara bergerombol.

Ia menangkap wajah sang Ibu yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Anak itu memutuskan untuk duduk, berhadapan dengan si Ibu yang sudah memindahkan tangannya dari pipi Seonho.

"Ada apa, _Mom_ Seonho bertanya, masih dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, membuatnya memasang wajah malas.

"Apakah kau lupa? Kau harus memutuskannya hari ini, _Honey_ ,"

"Tapi, _Mom,"_ Seketika ia merasa seutuhnya terjaga, mungkin karena terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang lagi. Dan, ya, masih belum dapat alasan untuk menolak perintah Ibunya.

"Tidak ada penolakan untuk hari ini. Jika kau masih belum memutuskannya, maka, biarkan _Mommy_ yangmemutuskannya untukmu. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang panjang untuk memilih, bukan? Aku rasa sudah cukup." Ibu menaikan alisnya, menambah kesan menjengkelkan pada kalimat sebelumnya.

Ya,

Untuk kali ini, ia kalah, sekalah-kalahnya.

 _Demi tuhan, ini karena aku sayang kau, Mommy."_ Seonho hanya berucap dalam hatinya, mengurungkan niat sebelumnya untuk merengek pada Ibu, sungguh, jika boleh jujur, ia juga sudah lelah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang," Ibu berdiri dari posisinya,

"Sebaiknya, kau segera memilih dan merapikan apa saja yang akan kau bawa ke asrama nanti. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat, _ok, Honey?"_

Setelah mencium puncak kepala anaknya yang berusia 16 tahun itu, Ibu keluar dari kamar Seonho, meninggalkannya dengan senyum pahit yang sengaja ia pasang, namun tidak dihiraukan. Tentu.

Seonho langsung menyambar dan mendekap bantal ayam kuning besarnya, seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada benda tersebut,

"Oh Tuhan, aku salah apa!" Teriaknya dengan lantang, yang diredam si ayam.

.

.

.

Dirasa cukup bersikap kekanakan untuk hari ini, Seonho sudah merapikan isi kopernya, semuanya sudah terkemas apik di dalam benda kotak berwarna hijau itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:05 dan langit sudah gelap di luar dengan bintang yang menggantung tidak beriringan memberi sedikit warna dan cahaya, ia bergegas pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya, mungkin yang terakhir hingga 3 tahun ke depan.

Ia tidak banyak bicara, dan juga tidak banyak hal yang diperbincangkan pada makan malam hari ini, tapi tentu tentang dirinya dan asrama tidak mungkin dilewatkan. _Well_ , ia mendapat sedikit pujian dari Ayah karena dianggap sudah lebih dewasa, tentu perihal menuruti Ibu. Iya, terima kasih, _Dad._

Selesai makan malam, ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan memandangi seisinya. Ah, pasti akan sangat rindu.

.

.

.

Alarm berdering tepat pukul 05:00, hari ini ia tidak disambut cahaya sang surya yang menerjang tirai untuk mengawali paginya. Seonho sudah pasrah dengan keadaan, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama.

Tanpa perintah, ia mandi dan memilih beberapa potong pakaian yang tersisa di lemarinya untuk digunakan hari ini. Membubuhkan sedikit _gel_ pada rambutnya, dan pergi sarapan saat arloji di tangan kirinya menampilkan angka 06:15. Sedikit kesulitan untuk membawa kopernya ke ruang makan, hanya sedikit.

"Wah, sudah sangat siap?" Seuntai senyum puas terlihat pada wajah Ibu.

Seonho memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya yang masih ia biarkan menggantung.

"Tentu. Kan aku sudah tidak punya pilihan–" _Oops,_ kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan pelan, kan? Baiklah.

Ibu menyodorkan sepiring _pancake_ ke hadapan Seonho, dan sebotol _maple syrup_ sebagai pelengkap.

"Ayo, cepat dimakan, Ibu akan memanaskan mobil lalu kita akan meluncur! Ayah tidak bisa ikut, mungkin kau mau meneleponnya?"

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, tangan Ibu mengusap surainya, lalu pergi untuk segera mempersiapkan kendaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ibu melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan ringan padanya.

"Jangan murung begitu, _Honey,_ ini hanya sebagian dari perjalanan hidupmu, ingatlah. _Mom_ hanya memberikan pengalaman padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku rindu _Mommy?_ "

"Laptop boleh digunakan, tenang saja." Sedikit tawa terdengar Ibu mengikuti ucapannya, membuat suasana tidak semembosankan sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama, pandangan Seonho dipertemukan dengan gedung berwarna abu-abu yang cukup– tidak, sangat besar. Banyak pilar tinggi mengelilinginya, dan tak jarang anak seusianya berkeliaran di bagian depan.

"Terlihat seperti sebuah sekolah?"

Ternyata dugaannya benar, ketika Ibu menjawab,

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Oh, demi semua anak ayam, setidaknya berikan ia roommate yang normal.

 **TBC**

GUUUUUYS. Aku kembali (?)

Yang ini bakal aku selesain secepatnya! Much luvs.


	2. Bagian 2

Hari pertama yang sungguh menjengkelkan, sejak kakinya melewati pintu kayu sekolah ini, ia seperti sudah tau. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

.

.

.

Usai mengucap perpisahan pada Ibu, ia segera mencari kamarnya, tanpa repot-repot mengurus apa-pun-itu karena pasti Ibu sudah membereskan semuanya.

Seorang staff sekolah mengatakan bahwa kamar ada pada lantai 4 sampai 6. Ia memilih lift untuk segera sampai pada lantai tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia," Di lantai 4 kamar 278, papan persegi yang menggantung di pintu menyatakan bahwa kamar ini sudah ada yang menghuni, dengan nama Lai Guanlin, 17 tahun. _Well,_ tidak mengejutkan karena setiap kamar memang akan diisi dua siswa. Tapi Seonho tidak menyangka bahwa _roommate_ -nya adalah seorang senior.

Tak terpungkiri, jantungnya sedikit berdetak kurang normal saat knob pintu sudah dalam genggamannya. Apakah senior ini galak? Menyeramkan? Atau, ternyata adalah seorang hantu seperti di novel fantasi yang kerap ia baca? Ah, _molla._

Secercah keberanian menghampiri dirinya, ia mulai memutar knob pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

Hal pertama yang menangkap atensinya adalah dua kasur queen-sized berseberangan satu sama lain pada ruangan itu. Dan, oh tuhan, kasur di sebelah kanannya sangat berantakan, namun tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya sebuah laptop yang dibiarkan menyala pada meja kecil di sebelah kasur tersebut. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang berada di sebelah kirinya, di dekat pintu kamar mandi, mungkin? Disana tertulis _Bathroom_ , sih. Baiklah, sekarang ia tau yang mana miliknya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kasur di sebelah kiri tersebut, ruangan ini cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar asrama, dinding di cat biru laut senada dengan langit-langitnya, juga lantai dari _mahogany._ Tak ketinggalan, satu jendela besar dengan bingkai kayu yang bertengger di dinding itu, berseberangan dengan pintu masuk. Kacanya sedikit _blurry_ sehingga tidak dibutuhkan tirai atau apapun untuk menutupinya. Konsep yang pintar untuk menghemat sedikit pengeluaran, pikir Seonho.

Ia meletakkan kopernya di atas kasur, dan bersiap untuk memindahkan pakaiannya pada lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Tentu yang belum di _claim_ dengan nama Lai Guanlin.

Namun, sepertinya ada seseorang di kamar mandi? Suara air terdengar cukup keras.

" _Aku harus siap bertemu senior yang entah bagaimana rupanya,"_ Seonho menyukai bertemu orang baru dan berteman dengan mereka, tentu hal ini memancing sedikit semangatnya.

Ia masih melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya, mengeluarkan isi koper untuk dipindahkan pada lemari itu.

 ** _Cklek_**

Suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari belakangnya, otomatis membuat Seonho membalik badan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, menggunakan handuk hanya untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Seonho secara spontan menunduk, memberi _bow_ sebagai rasa hormatnya karena ia cukup yakin bahwa lelaki ini adalah Lai Guanlin, _roommate_ sekaligus seniornya. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya melirik Seonho dan berjalan menuju kasur di seberang.

" _Baiklah, bukan apa-apa,"_ Ucapnya dalam hati, mencoba menenangkan diri, namun masih belum melepaskan maniknya dari lelaki itu. Ekspresi kecewa dan malu yang sulit disembunyikan dengan tangan kirinya yang menggaruk tengkuk.

Jika boleh jujur, Seonho akan mengatakan seniornya itu err— Tampan. Dengan _abs_ di perutnya, dan _toned_ _arms_ , juga kulit putih pucat, ditambah dengan air yang menetes dari ujung rambut kecoklatannya, ia sangat menawan sebagai laki-laki, mendekati sempurna.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu di kamar itu dengan Seonho yang berkutat pada laptopnya, ia akan mulai memasuki kelas besok, berniat untuk berkeliling namun ternyata sudah ada denah yang tersimpan di dalam lemari.

Sesekali matanya mencuri pandangan ke seniornya di seberang sana– memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi juga tidak dekat. Sungguh, ia tak tahan dengan suasana _awkward_ seperti ini, bukankah sebagai _roommate_ berarti kita akan saling berbagi?

 _"Dia terlalu menyeramkan, bagaimana memulainya,"_ Seonho hampir mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketakutan.

Ia menutup pelan laptop, menyimpan benda elektronik tersebut pada _nightstan_ _d_ -nya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Seonho menuruni kasur dan berjalan ke arah seniornya, ia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana,

"Namaku Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun. Kita akan menjadi _roommate._ Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu, _Sunbae?_ " Seonho mengatakan itu sehalus mungkin, lagi-lagi dengan _bow_ pada kalimat pertama. Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu, kali ini ia sungguhan mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

" _Stupid, pabbo_ , _apa yang baru saja kau katakan_.

"Kau bisa melihat namaku di bagian depan, dan panggil saja Hyung. Guanlin Hyung. Atau apapun." Lelaki itu, Guanlin, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptop, dan memasang kembali _earphon_ _e_ -nya yang ia lepas saat melihat Seonho berjalan ke arahnya.

Sudut matanya bisa menangkap wajah Seonho yang jengkel.

Ya, Seonho sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya. Bukankah yang barusan sudah cukup menjatuhkan harga dirinya? Oh, Tuhan.

"Ya sudah,"

Berhenti sejenak, tapi ia masih belum menyerah,

"Hyung, _cafeteria_ disebelah mana ya? Atau kau mau makan siang bersama?"

Kebetulan waktu sudah masuk jam makan siang,

"Di lantai satu, gunakanlah tangga, berada di sebelahnya. _Aku tidak makan_." Guanlin tidak memalingkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari layar laptop. Sikap yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

Seonho memutuskan untuk membalas pernyataan Guanlin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi menuju _cafeteria_. Benar-benar menggunakan tangga.

Jika mengulang sedikit kalimat Guanlin di kepalanya, Seonho merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

" _Hyung mengatakan ia tidak makan, dan aku pun tidak menemukan bungkus makanan atau minuman pada tong sampahnya. Apakah ini tidak sedikit– Ah, mungkin dia suka kebersihan– Bagaimana bisa ia suka kebersihan dengan kasur yang seperti diterjang badai itu? Dan mengapa aku peduli?"_

Anak itu mengacak rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar, otaknya tidak mampu mencerna segala keanehan tentang Guanlin.

Dengan kaki-kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat, ia berbelok ke kanan pada tangga terakhir untuk masuk _cafeteria_.

Suara peralatan makan yang beradu satu sama lain dan tawa khas remaja memenuhi ruangan itu, dengan meja-meja yang diatur sedemikian rupa, tempat ini masih terlihat tidak cukup untuk menampung siswa Seoul School.

Seonho mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan, menu hari ini diisi dengan nasi goreng kimchi dan susu pisang kesukaannya. Namun, jangan senang dulu dengan menu yang disediakan. Karena sekarang dia tidak tahu harus duduk dimana untuk menikmati makan siang di tangannya ini.

Matanya menelurusi seisi ruangan besar itu, dan ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangan padanya. Apakah benar? Seonho memicingkan matanya, berharap dapat melihat lebih jelas pada orang itu.

"Seonho-ya!" Seorang laki-laki sebayanya dengan suara familiar itu. Seonho melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju orang itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lee Daehwi? Ya tuhan!" Ia meletakkan makanannya di meja dan segera memeluk Daehwi, teman kecilnya. Disaksikan kedua teman Daehwi yang juga duduk di meja itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Yang masih sangat jelas adalah saat perpisahan Daehwi pergi ke Amerika, ia masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar, dengan Daehwi yang berada pada kelas 4. Ah, rasanya sangat-sangat-sangat rindu.

.

.

.

Isi piring makan siang Seonho sudah sepenuhnya berpindah ke perutnya. Setelah berkenalan dengan kedua teman Daehwi, Seonho mulai nyaman dan bercerita dengan mereka tentang hubungannya dengan Daehwi. Diakuinya dua orang ini sangat asik diajak berbincang, walaupun mereka berada dua tahun diatas Seonho. Ahn Hyungseob dan Lee Euiwoong.

"Jadi kau tidak melanjutkan _homeschooling_ -mu? Kenapa?" Daehwi melontarkan pertanyaannya yang entah keberapa.

" _Mommy_ memintaku untuk hidup mandiri. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia memintaku seperti itu padahal aku tidak– Ok, mungkin aku sedikit merepotkan." Jawab Seonho sembari memainkan sendok pada piring kosongnya.

" _Anyway,_ siapa _roommate_ yang kau dapat?" Kini giliran Hyungseob yang bertanya.

"Lai Guanlin. Siswa kelas 2."

"Oh tidak! Kau serius?" Tiba-tiba Euiwoong menyambar dengan wajah terkejut yang mungkin terlihat sedikit berlebihan. "Adik kelas itu!" Lelaki itu menatap dua temannya, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan, agak berbisik.

"Ada apa, sih?" Seonho bertanya, hanya penasaran kenapa mereka sangat terkejut seperti mendapat sekantong uang 3000000 won yang ditinggalkan di depan rumah secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau tentu belum mengetahui sesuatu tentang dia, bahkan 24 jam disini pun kau belum merasakannya, kan?" Dengan nada meledek, Euiwoong melontarkan pertanyaan tidak serius itu.

"Dari yang aku dengar, mengapa dia tinggal sendirian di kamar itu adalah sebab _roommate_ sebelumnya tidak tahan padanya karena–"

"Cih. Jelas saja, dia sangat dingin dan menyebalkan." Seonho memotong ucapan Hyungseob,

"Dengarkan dulu, anak kecil!" Daehwi menegurnya.

"Mereka bilang Guanlin itu suka tiba-tiba menghilang, dan kembali dengan sedikit bau amis." Lanjut Hyungseob.

 _Well,_ itu terdengar konyol.

Seonho sepertinya sudah terbawa dengan mereka, ia menutup mulutnya tanda terkejut, dengan matanya yang menatap tiga orang tersebut secara bergantian.

Kenapa banyak hal yang harus ia pahami padahal kegiatan belajar mengajar pun belum dimulai.

 **TBC**

Whoa! First time aku nulis sepanjang ini. Tolong bubuhkan opini juga dong untuk kemajuan ff ini (?)

buuuuut, thank you kalian yang udah baca, ngasih review dan sebagainya.

Aku sayang kalian!


End file.
